


迷津

by karroyi



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroyi/pseuds/karroyi





	迷津

迷津

#露水情缘 #商界相逢

酒吧里的灯光不断迷离暧昧的变化着，好像所有的秘密和欲望在这灯下都能显得进退有度。

一身黑西装的男人独自坐在吧台边上，面前放着慢慢的tequila，他眼里看不太透太多的情绪，只沉默着盯着酒杯里的冰球融化。

男人的五官生的非常出挑，鼻梁英挺，棱角分明。那双眼睛却是与他泠冽气质完全不同的桃花眼，眼尾略弯。这搭配在他脸上丝毫不显冲突，反倒是更让人心荡意牵。

他就一个人坐在那里，领带微微解开一点，平静的接受着身边人或堕落或好奇的眼神。可能是他看上去着实与酒吧里这迷醉的气质不太一样，很久竟也没人敢上去搭讪一句。

男人也不在意，好像他今夜的目的就只是单纯来酒吧喝两杯酒罢了。他仰起头把手里的酒如数喝完，刚刚把酒杯放到了桌上，指尖冰凉的触感甚未消失，便被人搭住了脖子。

“你就一直这样一个人喝？”

男人回过头来，眼前的人看上去年岁不大，不过二十出头的模样，一双葡萄眼里带了点明显却并不让人反感的醉意。

他就这样搭着自己的脖子，语气暧昧，说是撩拨也毫不为过。

“那你陪我喝两杯？”

“我叫Roy。”少年就笑起来，在他面前坐了下来，“我要请你喝酒。”

“Karry。”男人微抬下巴，轻笑一声，“为什么想请我喝酒？”

“对你有意思…还能怎么样？”少年突然贴近了他的耳朵，声音压的有点低，热气酥酥麻麻的喷在他的耳廓处。这个回答露骨而坦诚，男人眯了眯眼睛，带着逼迫感的一把拽过他的手。Roy险些没站稳，不过他也就这样就势往眼前人的怀里倒。

“你真好看。”他压在男人的耳边，用手有意无意的轻轻抚着他的脖子，却被男人一把摁着肩膀，他的五官就这样离自己越来越近，Roy甚至闭上了眼睛，以为他要吻上了来了，而男人却在离他一公分的地方停了住，他甚至能闻到他带着酒精味的气息。

“想我亲你？”

男人粗糙的手指轻轻摩挲着他的下巴，Roy心里一慌，却很快的反应过来找到了对策，他凑到男人的耳边，故意发出了一声略带旖旎的叹息，“你不想吗？”

男人不置可否，眼里略带笑意的看着他，眼前的人的胆子却比他想象的大。Roy的手从他的胸襟一路下滑，然后心满意足的笑起来，用极为撩拨的气音说道：“那你怎么硬了……”

Roy的手还在不停的试探，终于被Karry一把拽了住，男人的声音带着点游离的沙哑，“你那么会，总要奖励你一下。”

 

Karry直接把他带回了家，刚刚进了前厅就开始撕扯他的衣服。没有太多的调情和铺垫，他们刚才在出租车上的气氛就已经非常滚烫。

“你还是处？”

在进入的时候，Karry才终于从Roy痛苦的表情上发现了异端，他挑了挑眉毛，见Roy不说话，只闭着眼睛，眼里的神色闪了闪，极致耐心的从头做扩张工作。

这下撕裂般的疼痛感才好了很多，看着Roy的表情渐渐放松下来，他才放心的报复他刚才一晚的撩拨。

Roy的表现其实比他想象的还要出色。

他没想到这个撩人又放肆的小东西会是第一次，这种莫名的惊喜和征服感，让他几乎是欲仙欲死。

Roy也和他一样，他到后来已经被数次高潮冲昏了理智，抱紧着Karry的腰放开一切的尖叫呻吟，祈求更多的快感。这一夜的气氛高涨到极点，房间里的温度滚烫炽热。他们都已经把所有的理智抛之脑后，只疯狂的享受这一刻的欢愉。

第二天酒醒的时候，Roy主动上来吻了吻他的额头。

“我该走了。”然后他就带着依然有些酒后胀痛的头和酸痛至极的身体起了床。

Roy没有回头，Karry也没有留他，只神色复杂的目送他离开。这个男孩倒是出乎他的意料，明明是个雏儿，倒能与他如此契合。现在离开的时候竟然还是这样毫不拖泥带水，他难免对他有点兴趣。

不过大家露水情缘，既然这是人家的选择，他也一定会做一个合格的情人，哪怕心里深处好奇也不会过问。

稍纵即逝但也回味余甘。

Karry伸展了一下四肢，干脆利落的起了床，脑海中却又忍不住回想昨晚那个小东西盘着他腰喊他老公的媚态。

他缓了缓后立马起床洗了个澡，换了一套西装。他今天要代表他的集团参与他们今年最大一项工程的投标。听闻招标的T.H集团刚刚由继承人接了班，和他交手过的人都摇头感叹他年纪轻轻，却比他父亲还要严苛挑剔。

Karry已经整整为了这次投标忙了一个多月，昨天是谈判前的最后一天，他才终于到了临界点去酒吧释压。

路上稍微有点堵，他和团队到T.H集团的时候步履匆忙，到了会议室门口才稍微缓了步伐整理了一下西装，而推开门的一瞬间，他和会议室正中主位的视线便碰撞了上。

“您好，我是兴壹集团的财务首席代表王俊凯。”

这个昨晚还叫着Karry的男人现在面无异色的站在自己面前，甚至礼貌的朝自己伸出了手。

Roy的心脏一阵见了鬼似的紧缩，想到昨晚这双手在自己身体的探索，眼神不自觉地闪了闪，随后立马强迫自己恢复了无比平静的冷凛，“哦，请坐。”

王俊凯坐下身以后，眼神便凝固在了Roy面前的姓名牌上，“T.H CEO 王源”。他的眼神眯了眯，眼前的王源正襟危坐，视线再也没有和自己有过什么碰撞，只是满脸严肃的看着每一个投标者，提的问题如传说中的那样刁钻。

王俊凯抿了抿唇，他被安排在第三个发言，王源问的问题也依然和刚才一样严谨，直接戳向了兴壹集团几近完美的标书里为数不多的薄弱处。

王俊凯看着他，眼神眯了眯，似乎要看透王源笔挺的西装背后，他昨晚放肆留下的吻痕。他越是这幅性冷淡似的模样，他就越能想起来他媚态横生喊自己老公的声调。

在场那么多人，都毕恭毕敬到甚至可以用诚惶诚恐形容，只有他明白，他能有多么迷人。

王俊凯很快的收敛了情绪薄唇轻启，然后对答如流。

在所有公司都发言完毕后，T.H的团队便进了会议室。王俊凯有点走神，他的秘书和他说了好几遍话才让他回过神来，“王总，你说我们有戏吗？感觉大家都实力不容小觑。”

“是啊王总，这个代表年纪轻轻，问的问题都这样角度刁钻，我刚才都捏了一把冷汗。倒是人不可貌相。”

王俊凯笑了笑，戴上眼镜打开了笔记本电脑给上级回复邮件，不知道针对人家的哪一句话，不置可否的点了点头。

十五分钟后T.H的会议室门才被人打开，王源走在最前面，还是一副冷峻的模样，他看着面前的男人，连半个笑容都没有浮现在脸上，“我们最终的决定是兴壹集团。但对你们的标书我还有几点地方想修改，可以的话，改完我们就进行签署仪式。”

他过于冷漠的表现让王俊凯的眼神又深了几分，于是他毫不吝啬的对他笑了笑，“不甚荣幸。”


End file.
